diedreifragezeichenfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Lear
thumbAmanda Lear ist eine Sängerin, Songschreiberin, Malerin, Moderatorin, Schauspielerin und früher auch ein Model. Sie lieh Monique Carrera in den Folgen "Das Hexenhandy" (101) und "Der Mann ohne Kopf" (106) der Hörspielreihe Die drei ??? ihre Stimme. Frühes Leben thumb|left|April AsheySie wurde am 18. November 1939, 1942, 1946 oder 1950 in Hongkong, Saigon oder Hanoi geboren – ihre genaue Herkunft ist unklar. Sie selbst gab verschiedene Geburtsdaten in Interviews und verheimlichte es sogar ihrem Ehemann. Umstrittene Quellen verrieten ihren Geburtstag, -ort, ihr Geburstgeschlecht, und die Namen und Herkunft ihrer Eltern. Viele Quellen behaupten sie sei am 18. November 1939 geboren, darunter auch die GEMA, aber in einem Interview von 1996 mit Marc-Olivier Fogiel erklärte die Sängerin ihr Geburtsjahr sei 1946. Eine andere Quelle behauptet es sei 1948. In einem Interview von 2010 zeigte sie der französischen Zeitung Libération ihren Ausweis auf dem 1950 ihr Geburtsjahr war. Ho Chi Minh Stadt und Hong Kong treten meistens als ihre Geburtsstädte auf, aber es könnte auch Singapur, die Schweiz oder sogar Transelvanien sein. Amanda gab auch für lange Zeit vor britisch zu sein. Sie war ein Einzelkind und ihre Eltern ließen sich scheiden. Die meisten Quellen geben an ihr Vater sei ein französischer Offizier britischer Herkunft und ihre Mutter soll einen russisch-asiatischen HIntergrund haben. 1976 erzählte sie in einem Interview mit Carmen Thomas ihr Vater sei Brite und ihre Mutter Russin, aber sie seien beide bereits tot. Später erzählte sie jedoch ihre Mutter sei Französin. Ihre angebliche Transsexualität wurde schon oft diskutiert und von vielen Menschen, die sie früher kannten kommentiert. Darunter waren Salvador Dalí. Ian Gibson gab ihr sogar ein ganzes Kapitel in dem Buch The Shameful Life of Salvador Dalí. April Ashey, ein berühmter transsexueller Unterhalter, behauptete für lange Zeit, dass sie in den 50ern und frühen 60ern zusammen in Transvestit Venues in Paris gearbeitet hätten und Amandas wirklicher Name Alain Trapp sei. In ihrem Buch, April Ashley's Odyssey, beschrieb sie Amanda hätte Dragauftritte unter dem Namen Peki d'Oslo gehabt. Ähnliche Dinge sagte Romy Haag, eine transsexuelle Künstlerin aus Deutschlan, die einen beliebten Nachtclub in Berlin leitete und Amanda sehr gut kannte. Viele sagen sogar Dalí sei der jenige gewesen, der ihre Operation 1963 in Casablanca bezahlte. Der Doktor sollte Georges Burou gewesen sein. Ende der 70er ging das Gerücht um Amanda sei immer noch ein Mann, nur verkleidet, oder ein Hermaphrodit, aber diese Vergingen schnell als sie nackt im Playboy auftauchte. thumbObwohl Amanda selbst sagte die Gerüchte seinen nicht richtig und sie seien nur eine Strategie gewesen um mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu ziehen gehen sie immer noch um. Im Interview mit Carmen Thomas im Jahr 1976 sagte sie es sei "eine verrückte Idee von ein paar Journalisten" un, dass Salvador Dalí das Gerücht startete. Sie erzählte das selbe im Interview Magazin, aber dort erzählte sie David Bowie startete das Gerücht. In ihrem Lied Fabulous (Love, Love Me) ''und ''I'm a Mistery sang sie über diese Grüchte. Obwohl viele Menschen sagen ihr transsexueller Hintergrund sei ein offenes Geheimnis sie verneint es immer. November 2011 tauchte ein Foto ihrer Geburtsurkunde in einer italienischen Zeitung auf, auf dem stand ihr Name sei Alain Maurice Louis René Trap, ihr Geburtstag sei der 18. Juni 1939 in Saigon. Außerdem druckten sie ein Bild von Amanda als jungen Mann ab. Es wird geglaubt sie verbrachte ihre frühe Kindheit in der Schweiz. Sie wuchs englisch und französischsprechend auf und lernte Deutsch, Spanisch und Italienisch in ihrer Kindheit. Sie zog nach Paris am Ende ihrer Grundschulzeit um an der Académie des Beaux-Arts zu lernen und ging dann an die Saint Martin's School of Art in London. Am 11. Dezember 1965 heiratete sie Paul Morgen, einen schottischen Architekturstudenten, von dem sie den Namen Lear und die britische Staatsbürgerschaft bekam. Karriere 1965 - 1974: Model und Swinger Zeit in London thumbAnfang 1965 wurde Amanda von Catherine Harlé, der Chefin einer Modellinagentur, entdeckt und sie bot ihr einen Vertrag an. Amanda ging zurück nach Paris für ihren ersten Modeljob um ihre Studien zu finanzieren. Sie lief auf dem Laufsteg für Paco Rabanne. Genau wie Harlé es vorrausgesagt hatte war Amanda sehr beliebt. Bald wurde sie von Helmut Newton, Charles Paul Wilp und Antoine Giacomoni für Magazine wie die Elle ''und die ''Vogue ''fotografiert. Sie modelte auch für Designer wie Yves Saint Laurent und Coco Chanel in Paris, sowie Mary Quant, Ossie Clark und Antony Price in London. Nach einiger Zeit verlies Amanda die Kunstschule und wurde ein Vollzeitmodel. Sie wurde außerdem die Anführerin einer extravaganten Swinggruppe in London. Amanda traf die Beatles und andere Models, wie Twiggy, Pattie Boyd und Anita Pallenberg. Während einer Partynacht im Chez Castel mit Brian Jones von den Rolling Stones und der Guinnesserbin Tara Browne wurde sie Salvador Dalí vorgestellt. Sie verstanden sich sofort und ihre Freundschaft wurde als eng und unkonventionell beschrieben. Sie waren spirituell verheiratet. Amanda verbrachte den Sommer in Dali´s Haus in Port Lligat in Katalonien und begleitete ihn und seine Frau nach Barcelona, Madrid, Paris und New York. Sie posierte auch in vielen seiner Gemälden, darunter ''The Dream of Hypnos, Angélique Rescued from the Dragon und Venus in Furs. Am 11. Dezember 1965 heiratete sie Paul Morgan. Sie hatte auch eine Romanze mit Brian Jones, der ein Lied über sie namens Miss Amanda Jones auf dem Rolling Stones Album Between the Buttons ''veröffentlichte. Lear tauchte in verschiedenen Werbungen für große Marken auf und modelte für die Chantelle Unterwäschekette, sowie Detchema von der französischen Firma Révillon Frères. 1968 spielte sie eine kleine Rolle im französischen Comedyfilm ''Ne jouez pas avec les Martiens. 1971 modelte sie für die Weihnachtsausgabe der französischen Vogue, fotografiert von David Bailey und bearbeitet von Salvador Dalí. Sie trat auch in einem Stück mit dem Sänger P.J. Proby in einem Pub in Insington, London, auf. 1972 trat sie das erste mal als Sängerin auf und wurde Roxy Music und Lloyd Watson im Rainbow Theatre in London entdeckt. Amanda war kurzzeitig mit Bryan Ferry verlobt und auf dem Album For Your Pleasure abgelichtet. Das Bild gilt als genauso berühmt wie das Album selbst. Danach hatte sie eine einjährige Affäre mit dem damals verheirateten David Bowie und sang sein Lied Sorrow ''ind der Floor Show. 1974 - 1983: Die Discozeit mit Ariola Records thumb1974 entschied sich Amanda dafür ihre Musikkarriere zu starten, nachdem sie von ihrem Freund David Bowie dazu überredet wurde. Er bezahlte auch für ihren Gesangs- und Tanzunterricht. Bowie schlug ihr den ungarischen Gesangstrainer Florence Wiese-Norberg vor, mit dem er auch gearbeitetet hatte und sie namen gemeinsam eine Demosingle namens ''Stars thumb|left auf, die bis heute nicht veröffentlicht wurde. Ihre erste Single Trouble ''war ein Cover des Elvis Presley Lieds wurde veröffentlicht, war jedoch kein Erfolg. Deswegen veröffentlichte sie eine französische Version namens ''La Bagarre, dise war jedoch auch erfolglos. Trotzdem wurde der Sänger, Komponist udn Produzent Anthony Monn auf sie aufmerksam und schlug ihr einen siebenjährigen und sechsalbigen Vertrag vor. Ihr Debutalbum I Am a Photograph wurde 1977 veröffentlicht und die meisten Lieder waren von Monn. Es beinhaltete den Nummer-1-Hit Blood and Honey. 1978 kam ihr zweites Album Sweet Revenge ''heraus. Es erhielt Gold in West Deutschland, Frankreich, Italien und Belgien. Im selben Jahr nahm sie an drei italienischen Produktionen teil, die Kriegsparodie ''Zio Adolfo in arte Führer, eine Softpornodokumentation Follie di notte und sie tauchte in sechs Episoden der kontroversen Fernsehserie Stryx auf. Das dritte Album Never Trust a Pretty Face ''kam im selben Jahr heraus. 1979 hatte Amanda ihre erste Kunstausstellung in Paris und am 13. März heiratete sie den bisexuellen Alain-Philippe Malagnac d'Argens de Villèle in Las Vegas, der frühere Liebhaber und thumb|left später Adoptivsohn des Diplomaten und kontroversen schwulen Autoren Roger Peyrefitte. Das Paar lernte sich Ende 1978 in der Pariser Disko La Palace kennen. Dalí und seine Frau Gala waren gegen die Beziehung und versuchten Amanda zu überreden die Ehe annulieren zu lassen. Deswegen entfremdeten sie sich. Sie schrieben sich noch und telefonierten, vor allem nachdem Gala 1982 starb. Amanda besuchte Dalí ein letztes mal in Púbol, Spanien, ein paar Jahre bevor er starb. 1979 nahm Amanda ihr Album ''Diamonds for Breakfast auf, welches sie in Skandinavien bekannt machte. Sie legte damit den Discostil ab und beschäftigte sich mehr mit New Wave. 1981 neigte sich die Zusammenarbeit mit Monn dem Ende zu, da Amanda der Druck zu hoch wurde. Sie veröffentlichte ihr folgendes Album mit Trevor Horn, jedoch war das gegen den Vertrag mit Monn. Deswegen musste sie nach München zurückkehren um ihr New Wave Album Incognito aufzunehmen. 1982 verklagte sie das Ariola Label, jedoch brachte das nichts und sie musste bis Ende des Jahres unter Vertrag bleiben. Das letzte Mal, dass sie im westdeutschen Musikladen auftrat war im Juni 1983 und damit verabschiedete sie sich auch vom Ariola Label. Im Dezember 1983 beendete sie auch ihre Musikkarriere mit ihrem sechsten Album Tam-Tam. 1983 - 1999: Fernsehkarriere und Comebackversuche thumbAmanda begann sehr erfolgreich Moderatorin zu werden zusammen mit dem zukünftigen Premierminister Silvio Berlusconi. Sie waren bald die beliebtesten Mdoeratoren in Italien. Außerdem nahm sie viele Singles und sogar ein Minialbum namens AL auf, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Ende 1985 tauchte sie in einigen Werbespots für Fiat auf. Nach der vierjährigen Karriere beim italienischen Canale 5 und in Frankreich beim La Cinq widmete sie sich wieder ganz der Musik. Ihr Album Secret Passion sollte ihr Comeback in Europa werden, jedoch wurde daraus nichts. Kurz bevor der geplanten Veröffentlichung im Januar 1987 hatte sie einen schweren Autounfall bei dem sie fast starb. Der Unfall öffnete für sie jedoch eine neue Tür. Sie begann noch im Krankenhaus ihren ersten Roman L'Immortelle zu schreiben. Ende der 80er nahm sie einige ihrer alten Lieder neu auf. Der Erfolg davon war jedoch auch sehr gering. 1989 moderierte Amanda die Sendung Ars Amanda. ''In dieser Sendung interviewte sie italienische und internationale Berühmtheiten und Politiker in einem Bett. Ende der 80er war sie auch regelmäßig im französischen Radio zu hören, meistens in der Sendung ''Les Grosses Tetes. ''Um ihren Erfolg in Italien zu halten nahm sie ''Uomini più uomini auf, ein Album auf italienisch. Auch dieses war ein Flop. 1990 war sie in Thierry Muglers Modesendung zu sehen. thumb|leftIhr Hit Fantasy von 1992 wurde ein Erfolg in der Clubszene, vor allem in Schwulenclubs. Ihr folgendes Album Cadavrexquis ''war wieder ein Flop. Währenddesen tauchte Amanda im Fernsehdrama ''Une Femme pour moi auf und modelte für Grès im Jahre 1994 und 1995 noch einmal für Thierry Mugler. 1995 wurde ihre erotische Latenightsendung Peep! ''in Deutschland ausgestrahlt. Nach einem Jahr begann sie für die französische Version davon zu arbeiten. Es hieß ''Méfiez-vous des blondes. Die Sendung benutze ihre neue Single Peep! im Intro und wurde sehr erfolgreich in Deutschland. Ihr nächstes Album Alter Ego ''war wiedermals ein Flop. 1996 begleitete sie das Model Paco Rabane zum Life Ball. 1998 veröffentlichte sie ihr Album ''Back in Your Arms, welches erneut floppte. Sie trat im selben Jahr im französischen Fernsehfilm Bimboland auf, in dem auch Gérard Depardieu war. Sie war auch Gast in der italienischen Makeoversendung Il Brutto Anatroccolo. Am Set traf sie den 30 Jahre jüngeren Manuel Casella, mit dem sie bis 2008 zusammen war. 2000 - heute: Derzeitige Karriere Im Dezember 2000 starb Amandas Ehemann Alain Philippe in einem Feuer in ihrem Haus. Der 20-jährige Katzenzüchter Didier Dieufis starbe ebenso und viele von Dalís Kunstwerken gingen verloren. 2001 machte sie eine Kunstausstellung unter dem Titel Not a. Kurz darauf veröffentlichte sie ihr nächstes Album Heart, dass sie ihrem verstorbenen Ehemann widmete. thumb2002 war Amanda im Film Le Défie ''zu sehen. Außerdem moderierte sie die italienische Sendung ''Cocktail d'amore, zu der sie auch die Titelmusik sang. Sie synchronisierte im folgenden Jahr die französische und die italienische Version des Disney/Pixar Filmes Die Unglaublichen. 2005 wurde sie Jurorin in der italienischen Version von Dancing with the Stars. Im folgenden Jahr eröffnete sie eine Kunstausstellung in New York unter dem Titel Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's Amanda Lear, und bekam im Juli dekorierte den Ordre des Arts et des Lettres ''des französischen Ministeriums für Kultur. Im Oktober 2006 veröffentlichte sie ihr Album ''With Love. Sie tauchte in einigen Filmen, wie Oliviero Rising ''auf und synchronisierte die französiche Version von ''Dragon Hunters. Außerdem moderierte sie die Fernsehsendungen La Folle Histoire du Disco ''in Frankreich und ''Battaglia fra Sexy Star in Italien. 2009 entschied sie sich beim Theater anzufangen und trat in der Komödie Panique au ministère im Théatre de la Porte Saint-Martin in Paris auf. Sie war so erfolgreich, dass sie auf eine Tour ging und live im Fernsehen ausgestrahlt wurde. Im selben Jahr wurde ihr Album Brief Encounters veröffentlicht und ihre Autobiographie Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez. thumb|left|200px 2011 wurde sie Jurorin in der italienischen Sendung Ciak ... si canta!. Im September kehrte sie zurück ans Theater und spielte Lady Oscar in Claude Magniers Adaption des Stückes Oscar am Théatre de la Renaissance in Paris. Das Stück war ein voller Erfolg und lief über ein Jahr. Ihr nächstes Album I Don't Like Disco wurde im Januar 2012 veröffentlicht. Im September 2012 lief sie wieder auf dem Laufsteg für Jean Paul Gaultier in Paris und 2013 spielten sie im Stück Divina ''in Paris. Ende 2013 veröffentlichte sie ihr 17. Album ''My Happiness. Werke Diskografie *1977: I Am a Photograph *1978: Sweet Revenge *1979: Never Trust a Pretty Face *1980: Diamonds for Breakfast *1981: Incognito *1982: Ieri, oggi *1983: Tam-Tam *1985: A L *1987: Secret Passion *1989: Uomini più uomini *1990: Tant qu'il auras des hommes *1993: Cadavrexquis *1995: Alter Ego *1998: Back in Your Arms *2001: Heart *2003: Tendance *2005: Forever Glam *2005: Sings Evergreens *2006: The Sphinx - Das Beste aus den Jahren 1976 - 1983 *2006: With Love *2009: Brief Encounters *2009:'' Brand New Love Affair'' *2012: I Don't Like Disco *2013: Collection 2006-2012 *2014: Happiness 'Filmographie TV-Shows *1978: Stryx *1981: Supersonica *1981/82: Grey Street *1982-83: Premiatissima *1984-86: W le Donne *1985: Miss Italia *1986: Cherchez la Femme *1989: Ars Amanda *1991/92 Buonasera *1992/93: Mefiez vous des blondes *1995/96: Peep! (Beware of the Blondes) *1998/00: Il Brutto Anatroccolo *2001-03: Cocktail d'Amore *2003: Tendance *2003: La Grande Notte *2004: La Talpa *2005-09: Dancing with the Stars *2008: La Folle Histoire du Disco *2008: The Summer of the 70s *2009: Battaglia fra Sexy Stars *2011: Ciak...si canta! 'Music Specials *1981: El Show de Amanda Lear *1983: Ma chi è Amanda? Filme *1968: Ne jouez pas avec les Martiens *1969: Wonder Wall - The Movie *1968: Fun and Games for Everyone *1970: Double Pisces, Rising Scorpion *1978: Follie die Notte *1978: Zio Adolfeo in arte Führer *1996: L'@mour Est à Réinventer - Dix Histoires d'Amour au Temps du SIDA (Love Reinvented) *1998: Bimboland *2002: Le Défi (Dance Challenge) *2005: Gigolo *2005: Memorias de Arkaran *2007: Oliviero Rising *2007: Starfuckers *2008: Encore une nuit de merde dans cette ville pourrie *2008: 8th Wonderland *2008: Bloody Flowers *2013: Judorowsky's Dune Synchronisation *2004: Die Unglaublichen *2007: Lacoma *2008: Chasseurs de Dragons *2011: Der Zoowärter ''Fernsehserien *1969: ''Der Kommissar *1985: Grottenolm *1988: Marc et Sophie *1989: Maggy *1992: Les Grosse Tetes *1993: Piazza di Spagna *1993: Une Femme pour Moi *1998: Les Années Bleues *2000: Un gars, une fille *2001: Blague a part *2003: Gala *2005: St. Tropez *2007: Un Amour de Fantôme *2007: Avocats et Associés *2008: Un Posto al Sole *2007/2009: 7 vite *2011: Le Grand restaurant 2 *2011: Les perruches *2012: Scenes de Menages *2012: Nom de code: Rose Kunstausstellungen *1986: Amanda Lear - Arto France, Paris *2001: Not a. Lear - Gracie Mansion, New York; Allston Skirt Gallery, Boston *2006: Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's Amanda Lear - Envoy, New York *2008: Sogni Miti Colori - Galleria TempioArte, Pietrasanta *2009: Amanda Lear ''- Museum-Gallery Xpo, Bruges Bücher *1984: ''My Life with Dalí *1987: L'Immortelle *2006: Between Dreams and Reality *2009: Je ne suis pas celle que vous croyez Kategorie:Hörspielsprecher Kategorie:Mitwirkende Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Synchronsprecher